Songfic Drabble Dump
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: Merely the usual iPod shuffle-challenge. Chapter one: Puppyshipping. T to be safe.


This Thing Called Love:

It's stupid how much I think of the bastard-really it is. Every thought in my mind is somehow related to him-how to beat him, how to insult him, how to piss him off enough to get that sexy-cold look on his face.

That's right-sexy-cold. That look gives me shivers. I'm in love with the asshole-so sue me!

Take It Off:

Katsuya could feel-hear-taste the beat blaring from the speakers, flashing the DJ-Duke, incidentally-a thumbs up. God, he LOVED this song! He danced about, grinning crazily as he let his body move itself to the rhythm. He closed his eyes appreciatively until someone grabbed his waist none-too-gently and moved with him, and when he looked up, shocked hazel met cold cobalt.

Good Enough:

Jou scratched through the letters again-four pieces of paper, two pens (one snapped in half, one ran out of ink), and thirty-seven attempts later, and his reluctant confession was no closer to being written. Hazel eyes misted up a little as he crumpled up the papers and threw them toward the trash can, glaring when they didn't go in. He got up from his desk to pick them up, a slender, pale hand grabbing them up before he could.

He watched as Seto unfolded them, and he hung his head as the bell rang and blue eyes ghosted across the sheets. He grabbed his things, leaving a surprised CEO in his wake.

Daughters:

Seto's eyes were colder than ice as he cradled the unconscious blond in his arms, growling, "How dare you hit him, you bastard?" "I can hit my son if I so choose!" the drunkard yelled back, eyes narrowing angrily as he held out his arms expectantly. Katsuya was still bleeding, and Seto shifted him in his arms carefully before grabbing the bag he'd thrown together when he found the boy bleeding on the floor. "No. He goes with me."

A half-hour later, Jonouchi woke in Seto's arms, clinging to the elder of the two, his wounds tended to.

Crushcrushcrush:

Katsuya glared angrily-oh, HELL no! He was not getting the fuck away with that! "Get your ass back here and fight like a man, asshole!" The brunet laughed and shook his head, peering over his shoulder icily. "Why, when I'd be fighting a mutt?" He turned back to walk away, shocked when tanned arms slid around his waist and he was thrown forward with the force of the-and he hated to use this word, but it was appropriate in the instance-glomp the puppy dealt him.

Things I'll Never Say:

Joey gnawed at his lip gently, eyes glued to his shoes. "What?" "I…I said I like ya, Kaiba." Barely a whisper, but the CEO caught it, and thus caught Joey's chin in his hand, tilting his face up to press their lips together harshly, drawing a soft gasp from the mutt. He teased his mouth open and began the fight for dominance, the blond whining softly as he lost by a vast amount.

She's A Rebel:

Katsuya put down another card and smiled. "I play Change of Heart to use your Blue Eyes against ya, taking ya down to eighteen-hundred LP. Now I play Tribute to the Dead and discard one of my cards, killing your BEWD. And _now, _since I haven't set any monsters during my turn, I use Red Eyes Wyvern's effect to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon back from my graveyard to finish ya off." Seto sat slack-jawed. How the-? With his carefully planned plot, how had the mutt just-?

"…what the hell?" Jou grinned and shrugged. "Not my fault I outsmarted ya. Now for my prize-I can do whatever I want to ya, and ya can't get mad." Seto braced himself for a punch, shocked when soft lips met his insistently.

No One Needs To Know Right Now:

Joey let his head rest on Seto's chest, a smile creeping over his features. Oh, God, the satisfaction he was feeling right now… How was he to know the elder felt the same, hmm? But he was so glad. He didn't care that until he turned eighteen, they'd have to keep quiet-it was only a few weeks away, and then the twenty-year-old was his. 'I can live with secrecy until then,' he thought with a sly grin, and nuzzled closer to the brunet, hazel eyes closing in bliss.

Snow White Queen:

Katsuya let himself be shoved into the wall, tears sliding down quickly as the brunet attacked his neck. He wished he could say this was more than lust-wished he could say that Seto really cared, really loved him-but when he was so rough-when things had started with hot touches and lingering glances-he doubted it. The CEO pulled away, hurt reflected in his own eyes. "Was I wrong?" Hazel eyes blinked, and he asked again, "Was I wrong, Katsuya?" "Wrong about what?" he barely whispered, tears ceasing. This was a first-the elder usually had his pants down by now, fondling him and chuckling dark things into his ear.

"Wrong about your feelings. Do you…?" "Do I what?" He felt his heart plummet to his stomach when Seto's eyes dropped to the small patch of floor between them, murmuring, "Do you like me-want me, like I like and want you?" He nodded vigorously, face heating up-oh, thank God he was wrong…

Swan Lake ((A CAPELLA)):

Jono flushed under the dragon's gaze-usually, when a dragon looked at anyone with that level of hunger, they disappeared from the face of the earth…but he knew this dragon-knew Seth-very, very well. He merely nodded and stepped forward-much to the horror of his fellow nymphs-and let himself be wrapped in the other's arms, pocketed in warmth and safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know these aren't the best written things in the world, but I'm pretty fond of them. I hope you enjoy them as well!<strong>_

_**~Mel**_


End file.
